


the best policy

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2015 [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have something to tell Jackie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best policy

“How are we going about this, then?” the Doctor asked quietly, as he and Rose entered Jackie’s flat.

“We’re just gonna make her dinner while she’s out, then sit her down with a bottle of wine and some good food, and then just…announce it. Yeah?”

He wrinkled his nose. “What, like a big production? Should we really draw attention to it too much? Isn’t it better to just sort of hint?”

They walked into the kitchen and dumped the carrier bags full of shopping onto the counters.

“Doctor.” Rose tugged on his arm, pulling him in front of her, and met his gaze steadily. “Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?”

His eyebrows lifted. “I…”

She sighed a little, and smoothed her hands down his lapels, eyes flickering down. “‘Cos I can tell her on my own, if you really don’t want to.” She shrugged a shoulder. “It’s just…it’d mean a lot if you were there with me, for, you know. Moral support. But it’s fine - ” She looked back up at him, fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

The Doctor melted. Just a little. “It’s all right,” he said quickly, covering her hands with his and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll stay. We’ll tell her together.” He pulled her face. “Even if she is quite likely to kill me.”

Rose beamed, and reached up to give him a peck on the lips. “Don’t be daft, she’s not gonna kill you. She thinks we’re together anyway!”

“Really?” He tugged on his ear. “So this is just making things official?”

“Well, yeah, s’pose.” Rose bit her lip. “That okay?”

The Doctor smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yes. Don’t worry. I’m not getting the jitters.”

Rose snorted. “Should hope not!”

Leaning in, he lowered his mouth to hers, meaning to give her just a quick kiss. This, like many other similar attempts at chaste, innocent brushes of their lips, led swiftly to parted mouths and a deep, wet snog against the fridge-freezer.

Jackie came home early.

“Bev’s a right mess, that stupid idiot she was seeing has done a runner, hasn’t he! Honestly, _men._ Anyway, she insists she wants to be alone for a bit so I thought I might as well come home - what are you two looking all shifty for?”

The Doctor and Rose had sprung away from one another after hearing Jackie’s voice, and when she entered the kitchen, they were both stood several feet apart with wide, innocent eyes.

“Nothing!” they said, simultaneously.

Jackie squinted at them. “What have you done?”

The Doctor’s hand crept up to tug on his ear. “Hmm? Nothing. Why would you think we’ve done something?”

“We just did a bit of shopping for you, that’s all,” Rose said, gesturing to the bags. “Was gonna make you dinner.”

Jackie folded her arms. “Have you been gone for a year without me knowing or something?”

“No!” Rose replied quickly. “Course not.”

“Have you broken my coffee table again?”

“Nope!” The Doctor shook his head.

“Then why the hullabaloo? You never make me dinner.”

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a worried look.

“Well?” Jackie prompted. Then, she gasped. “Oh my god. Are you pregnant?!”

“What?” the Doctor exclaimed, mouth dropping open. “No!” He froze, then slowly turned his head towards Rose. “Wait. You’re not, right?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “No. Not pregnant. Seriously, Mum?”

“Well, I don’t know do I!”

“Jackie,” the Doctor said, stepping forwards. He looked at her entreatingly. “The truth is…the truth is…”

“Yes?”

“The truth is…Rose has something she needs to tell you!” he blurted, grabbing Rose’s hand and dragging her forwards, in front of him.

Rose sent him a withering look and then turned to Jackie. “Mum. The Doctor and I would like you to know that we’re together.”

“And?”

Rose had expected this; she’d known that her Mum had already guessed - incorrectly - that they’d been together for ages. The Doctor, however, was offended.

“‘And?’ What do you mean, _‘and?’”_ he retorted, nudging Rose out of the way. “This is a momentous occasion! Incredibly important news! And all you can say is ‘and?’”

“Well, yeah - ” Jackie started.

“I don’t know if you quite understand what Rose is telling you,” he said sternly. “When Rose says ‘together,’ she means together. As in, a couple. As in, I’m in love with your daughter. _‘And?’_ \- honestly!”

Rose stared at him.

Jackie piped up, “You don’t have to sound so patronising! The reason I’m not surprised is because I already knew, you twit! And I’m happy for you. God knows I didn’t think you were what my little girl needed, but I can see how happy you two make each other. So I’m pleased you’ve finally got your act together. Now, anyone want any food? ‘Cos though it’s nice of you to offer, I don’t know that I trust either one of you to make something decent. Rose tells me you basically live on chips! You need some nutrition, that’s what you need. How does shepherd’s pie sound?”

“You’re - you’re in love with me?” Rose said, her voice quiet, still staring at the Doctor.

He stiffened.

“Doctor?” she said, tugging at his sleeve, trying to get him to turn around.

He did so slowly, meeting her gaze with a sheepish smile. He scratched at the back of his neck, stalling for time. “Did I say that?”

“Yeah,” Rose exhaled roughly. “You did.”

“Ah.”

Jackie huffed. “Are you kidding me? Blimey.” She pushed at both of their shoulders. “Out you go, talk about this in the living room while I put the dinner on.”

Once Jackie had closed the kitchen door on them, they shuffled awkwardly through the hallway.

“So…” Rose prompted.

“I probably shouldn’t have said that,” the Doctor realised.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. “Oh.”

“No, I don’t mean - I just mean, I probably shouldn’t have said that to your mother. Instead of -” He cut off, clearing his throat. “Instead of saying it to you, first.”

Rose met his gaze again, and she started to smile. “ _Oh._ Right.”

“Is - is that okay?”

“You know what?” She closed the distance between them, looping her arms around his neck. “It’s the best news I’ve heard all week.”

“All week, eh?” he laughed, tilting his head to the side as his arm curved around her, drawing her closer. “Well. That’s impressive.”

She beamed. “It really is.”


End file.
